Electromagnetic launch systems employ electromagnetic coils to launch projectiles from a launch tube, canister, or other supporting structure. A typical cross section of an electromagnetic launch structure consists of an inner shell, several axial coil spacers and electromagnetic coils, a potting system, and an outer shell.
Current electromagnetic launch systems are limited in repetition rate capability due to the temperature rise of the coil during launch. After a certain number of launches, the temperature of the coil exceeds the thermal properties of the magnetic wire and the thermal energy becomes entrapped within the coil.